I'm The One For You, You're The One For Me
by SilentxRed
Summary: A story about how Yang and Blake go through discovering their feelings for one another, and try handling them without the other finding out. Jealousy and true feelings arise with the assistance from none other than Ruby and Weiss. A Jealous Yang was one thing, but a jealous Blake was unthought of. Sub-pairing is whiterose. Implied SunxBlake. Cause of Yang and her assumptions. :P
1. I'm So Screwed

**A/N: Inspiration for this song was I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend by Black Kids [Covered by Kate Nash] Thanks for Reading :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm The One For You, You're The One For Me**

A Bumbleby Fanfic

_Chapter One_ - "I'm So Screwed"

The four girls walked their way back from downtown after finally finding Blake again. Yang walked behind the other three, with a frown upon her face. Something had been bothering her all day, and she just couldn't get it off her mind no matter how hard she tried.

_ "Just what was up with that guy?" _

"...Yang?"

_ "He just walked right in and acted like he's the shit. "_

"Yang..."

_ "If anything, I am! But..she went to him instead of me." _

"Yang!"

_ "I thought I was the one who knew her best...Why did she go to him? He doesn't know anything about her...He just met her today! What makes him so great?"_

"Earth to Yang!" Blake called, waving her hand in front of Yang's face. Yang snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Blake and the the other two who were looking at her in worry.

"Is something the matter?" Blake asked. Yang hadn't even realized that she stopped in the middle of walking. She didn't want the others to worry over her silly thoughts. She even didn't know what was wrong with herself, so how was she supposed to tell the others what was? Yang scratched the back of her head in slight nervousness, and put her other hand up in defense.

"Oh! Nah..haha I was just spacing out. Mannn...I must be tired or something. I should probably get some sleep." Yang walked past Blake, yawning. But it wasnt that easy to convince the faunus. She could tell something was definitely off with her partner. It was the first time she'd ever seen her this quiet before. Not to mention, the look on her face just before she came to her senses was a look she hadn't seen before either. She watched Yang as she passed the others and continued walking down the hall towards the dorm room.

Even Weiss was taken by surprise at Yang's change in mood. She didn't think the blonde _could _look that serious. Usually she was the most outgoing and happy-go-lucky of the group. Ruby gave her sister a solemn look. She knew her sister well enough to know that something was definitely up. She had only seen her like this a few times, and when she was, it was best to leave her alone for a little while. The only thing was, she didn't have a clue as to what could have made Yang this upset. She hadn't seen her act like this in a long time.

"Well...That was weird. What's up with this team and not talking about their problems? I thought we went over this already." Weiss stated exasperatedly. Blake narrowed her eyes at the retreating blonde, feeling determined to find out what was upsetting her partner.

"It's better to leave her alone when she gets like this. I've only seen her act this way a few times, but I know that when she does, she just needs time to herself. She'll talk to us when she's ready. She always does." Ruby explained. She didn't want her teammates to worry either. Even though she herself felt worried. She really hoped that her sister would talk to her about it soon because she wasn't so sure this time. Something felt different.

"Alright, well, I'll let you handle it then. I'm sure it's nothing. I have more important things to handle anyway." Weiss waved her hand back in dismissal as she continued her way to the room as well. Ruby's worried look deepened.

_ "I'm not so sure..."_ she thought. Blake put her hand on Ruby's shoulder to ease her worry.

"We should probably get back too. I'm sure you're right. Yang will tell us when she's ready and if she needs help, we'll be there to give it to her." Ruby gave her a small smile.

"Yeah...That's true. Let's get going." Once they made it back into the room, they saw that Yang was already in bed curled up, facing away from everyone else. Blake couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but she knew that normally the blonde would sleep sprawled all over the bed. The faunus could feel her worry increase. Yang was really acting strange. However, Blake clenched her eyes shut, pushing her worries away. She knew she had to give Yang some space for now. It wasn't long before everyone was in their beds laying down. Ruby and Weiss managed to fall asleep pretty quickly as usual.

_ "Why am I acting this way...? Who cares about it? She probably can relate to him better than me...He's a faunus after all...While I'm someone who didn't even realize what she was going through. Of course she wouldn't want to talk to me about it. A simple human like me couldn't possibly know what she is going through. Yeah, that's totally understandable. But..But...Even after he shamelessly flirted with her like that? I mean...I know I wanted do the same, but still!...Waiiiitttt..._what? _Flirt with Blake? No way, no way. She's a girl! Why would I want to...do those things..with...__her..ohmygodI_do_wanttodothosethingswithher." _Yang covered her reddened face with her hands.

"_No way...Do I swing that way? How come I never noticed it? I...I mean, I guess she has really nice legs, and butt, and chest, and hair, and face, and not to mention an _awesome _personality..." _Yang's face paled in realization. _"Oh no. I...I'm totally head over heels for her. _The _Blake belladonna. My _partner. _I'm so screwed. There's no way she likes me like that. What am I going to do? Ruby says I'm so obvious whenever I like someone. If Blake finds out...Our partnership will be ruined. I have to hide it at all costs." _Blake looked up at the bed which was above hers and stared at the sturdy wooden board she saw before her.

_ "Maybe if I ask her tomorrow she will talk to me about it...Yeah. That sounds good. She might feel up to it then." _Blake turned back over on her side and fell asleep with a smile on her face. The next morning she woke up to Yang still getting her stockings on before heading out.

"Good morning, Yang. You feeling better?" Blake inquired. She could've sworn she saw Yang stiffen up soon as she spoke. "O-Oh!...Mornin' Blake! I'm all good. Just dandy!" She replied nervously without turning around and quickly put on her shoes as fast as she could. "W-Well, I better get going, don't wanna be late! Cya later!" Ruby and the girls stared at the closed door in surprise.

"Uh...What was that? That was even weirder than yesterday! Class doesn't start for another hour!" Weiss pointed out. Ruby continued to stare at the door in thought.

_ "Did she just avoid Blake?" _Ruby turned to her black haired teammate.

_ "She's almost acting like..."_

"Hey Blake, did you and my sis get into a fight or something?" she inquired.

"No, not at all. We barely spoke on the way back home actually and before that we hadn't talked much since I left and then fought Torchwick Immediately after." Blake gave a confused look, feeling stumped. She couldn't understand what she might of done wrong to make Yang avoid her.

"Hmmm..." Ruby felt as though there might be more to this than she had thought. She needed to talk to Yang before things got worse.

"I'ma head out too and find Yang. I'll go talk to her. I'll see you guys later in class." Ruby put on her shoes and headed for the door.

"Alright, see you later Ruby. You better not be late okay? It'll make the rest of the team look bad." Weiss reminded her red and black haired leader. Ruby smiled back at Weiss with one of her cheesy smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we aren't late. See ya!"

"See ya." Blake was relieved that Ruby was going to chase after Yang, but the nagging concern in the pit of her stomach couldn't seem to go away now. She couldn't help but wonder if this was all her fault and feel guilty. She shook her thoughts away and concluded that she needed to focus on getting ready for now.

"_Maybe I can talk to her later."_

**Chapter One End**


	2. Feelings

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that read chapter one! I'll do my best to make these chapters better and better, so I hope that you all will continue reading. I plan on updating soon, however I start college again in 5 days. After that my updates might be a bit slower, but I will continue to update as frequently as I can. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I'm The One For You, You're The One For Me**

A Bumbleby Fanfic

_Chapter Two_ - "Feelings"

"Yang! Yaannggg?! Sheesh, where could she have gone off to?" Ruby sighed, scratching the back of her head. Her silver eyes scanned the area. If she wanted to talk to Yang, She'd have to find her fast.

"Wait...She said she was going to class, so I should check there first. The classroom should be empty right now anyway," she thought, making her way to the classroom. Just as she figured, the blonde beauty sat at the desk with her head resting in her crossed arms on the table. She was examining her hand as if she were going to burn a hole through it with her eyes. Ruby sucked in a deep breath before making her way towards her sister.

"Hey Yang," she greeted softly. Yang looked up at her sister with mild surprise.

"Oh, hey," Ruby sat next to her sister and released the breath that she had held in.

"Hey...Listen, Yang, about Blake-"

"Huh? Wh...What about Blake?" Yang quickly turned towards Ruby, now looking extremely on edge. She felt so nervous she could swear she was sweating. A grin forced itself upon her lips in nervousness. Ruby didn't miss these facts.

"Yang...Why did you avoid Blake this morning?" _Crap. _she should've seen this coming. Of course Ruby would ask her something like this. She knew it. She was acting different and she couldn't stop it.

"What do you mean? I..." Yang started, avoiding her gaze and looking away, almost seeming guilty.

"Yang" Ruby said sternly. She knew that if Yang didn't tell her soon, things would just get worse. She couldn't afford for the team to break apart whatsoever. Yang looked back up at Ruby with a scared and guilty look, as if she had just done something really wrong. Ultimately, she looked like a puppy that was about to be punished. Yang was never like this. It really surprised the scythe user.

"I thinkI'minlovewithBlake" The blonde clenched her eyes shut, making her eyebrows crease. She couldn't bare to see Ruby's expression right now. Ruby however, blinked a few times and looked at her sister dumbfounded. She wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Uh...Come again?" She spoke in a small voice. She leaned towards her sister's now buried face that was in her arms which were on the desk so she could hear her better.

"I...I'm in love with Blake!" she shouted into her arms. Ruby's eyes and eyebrows slowly widened and raised in shock. Her mouth fell open a little.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled, standing up out of her seat. Now speaking with more of a face of innocent surprise. Yang whipped her head up towards her sister. Tears were pricking at her eyes which held her fear. Ruby immediately enveloped her sister in a giant hug.

"YAAAY!" She cheered, beaming the biggest smile on her face. Now Yang was completely surprised, not to mention confused. Ruby parted the hug, and gave her the cheesiest smile. The older of the two looked at the younger like she had two heads.

"Y...You knew?"

"Yep!" Ruby chipped.

"But...There's no way she...I can't. I don't want to ruin our partnership. What about the team?" Yang questioned, completely boggled.

"You gotta give it a chance sis, I mean, who knows? Maybe she really does like you that way and you just don't know it. You won't ruin your partnership or cause problems in the team. I'm here to prevent that. I mean, it worked out well for us. I'm sure it will for you too!" Ruby explained excitedly.

"I don't think she does Ru...Wait, 'us'?" Yang's tears stopped and she looked at Ruby curiously. Ruby could only scratch her cheek nervously and give a small grin.

"W-Well, you see...Weiss and I...kind of have a thing. I'm sorry for not telling you!" Ruby put her hands together apologetically and bowed slightly. Yang stared at her sister, stupified.

"You mean...You..."

"Uh-huh,"The blonde pointed to her sister, and then pointed backwards in the general direction of where their dorm room was. "And Weiss..."

"Yeah"

"Are together?"

"Yep!" Ruby confirmed happily.

"Wha...WHEN?!" Yang slammed her hand on the desk and inquired in surprise.

"Like..Two weeks ago I think?" Ruby shrugged nonchalantly. Yang's mouth dropped open.

"Help me!" Determined, Yang grabbed her sister by the shoulders, now rejuvenated with confidence.

"S...Sure thing," Ruby replied cautiously at first but her grin grew afterwords.

"I'll come up with a plan that will make you take Blake's breath away!" Ruby was confident as well, and immediately began scheming her plan with her sister as they waited for the class to start. It wasn't long before Weiss and Blake arrived.

"Good, I see that you two made it on time" Weiss stated. Blake nodded her head in conformation, face neutral. Yang could feel her nervousness rising again but she tried to remember Ruby's words.

"_Yang, before we make any kind of plan, you need to learn how to act natural around Blake."_

Yang clenched her fists underneath the desk until her knuckles turned white.

"_Act natural, act natural..." _She chanted in her mind. She continued remembering Ruby's words to guide herself.

"_First of all, don't try looking at her directly in the eye. Try looking just past her face," _Yang slowly opened her lilac eyes in direction of the cat-eared beauty; looking just past her. Yang swallowed to clear her throat.

"_And then, think of it as a sort of game. Like a competition. Whoever gives in first loses" _The blonde recalled her sister explaining with a smirk on her face. Yang smirked as well.

"About time you two got here" That was all Yang needed to realize. This was a game of cat and mouse. And Yang wasn't going to lose. She was in control again.

"_Yess! She did it! Go Yang!"_ Ruby silently cheered. Weiss scoffed, however Blake gazed at Yang, full of surprise. Her dark eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything. She figured Ruby must've gotten Yang back to her usual self. But that didn't explain why Yang had avoided her this morning. If she had done something wrong, she wanted to know.

"Hey, you guys wanna go do some shopping after school today? I have a few errands to run as well and I thought we could go get a bite to eat somewhere." Yang offered to all of her teammates, but never took her eyes off of Blake's direction. Blake could feel her face heat up from all of the attention from Yang's gaze.

"_Could it be that Yang hates me or something? She's been staring at me this whole time...Plus she avoided me this morning too," _Blake couldn't seem to get the worry out of her head.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" Yang teased, grabbing Blake's attention. Blake's blush flared, and she rolled her eyes at her partner playfully.

"That was a terrible pun Yang," She looked back over at her with a smile.

"_Maybe she doesn't hate me after all." _

"So you up for it? To go shopping and stuff after school?" Yang was pleading inside that her teammate would join her, but she didn't dare show it.

"Yeah, sure. There were some books I wanted to buy anyway." Blake smiled at the lilac eyed girl, now feeling better than before.

Things seemed innocent now, but Yang was only warming up. Class started with a devilish smile upon Yang's lips. Ruby grinned excitedly. She'd tell Weiss about the plan later.

Plan Bumbleby was now set in motion.

**Chapter Two End**


	3. Let the Game Begin

**A/N: Special thanks to **Gear001 **for giving me constructive criticism on my story! It wouldn't be as great as it is if it wasn't thanks to them. Also thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far, it really boosts my confidence and write more when I see how much everyone likes it. I'll make sure to update the next chapter soon!**

**I'm The One For You, You're The One For Me**

A Bumbleby Fanfic

_Chapter Three_ - "Let the Game Begin"

The girls and their classmates made their way to their respective seats as Professor Oobleck began to talk. On each side of the isle of stairs that separated the classroom, Blake and Yang sat across from each other on the upper part of the stairs. Yang looked over to look at Blake and unconsciously widened her eyes with her mouth hung open to see that Blake was already looking at her. Blake, being caught off guard from being caught red handed, blushed heavily. Luckily for her, Yang turned away in time to not see the huge blush upon her features. Yang waited for her own blush to subside before taking advantage of the situation and winked at Blake. The faunus's blush increased and she turned away to pay attention to Professor Oobleck, and avoid Yang from seeing her blush. Unfortunately for Blake, it was too late.

Yang grinned devilishly at the red faced girl and turned back to the blank notepad in front of her to write something down as she ignored the typical hyper teacher. She couldn't really catch anything of what he was saying when she was paying attention anyway. Blake, being the most observant one out of the class, noticed this in the corner of her eye. She had a feeling that Yang had something up her sleeve and that it had something to do with her. Yang waited for the right time to strike and flicked the piece of paper across the isle to Blake's side and directly into her lap when Oobleck turned around. Blake looked down at her lap and couldn't help but praise Yang's impressive accuracy.

_ "That was a pretty good shot." _She looked over at Yang to witness her giving a thumbs up with her usual cheesy grin. Blake sweat dropped and could tell Yang was really proud in her accuracy. She motioned for Blake to open it with a low wave of her fingers. Blake's heart nearly stopped when Oobleck turned around suddenly and scanned the area in a brief moment of silence; thinking she'd get caught. She subconsciously held her breath before he dismissed it and resumed talking at a mile a minute again. Blake let out the breath she had held in and untensed her shoulders. Making sure she wouldn't get caught, she opened the letter underneath the desk and read it.

_"Heyy Blakey! Mind coming with me early to get some other stuff? It's secret so don't tell the other two. We'll have a FAUNtastic time!"_ Blake paused and just stared at the pun and the drawing of a chibi Yang making a winky face with her tongue sticking out and a thumbs up.

Blake waited...

and waited...

and waited,

until Oobleck turned away again, before she turned the paper around and quickly wrote down onto the it. Yang turned bug eyed at the sudden speed from her partner.

_"So fast!"_

Blake stood up out of her seat before Yang could comprehend what was happening and threw the now crumpled ball of paper at yang in full force. It hit Yang square in the face easily, causing her to nearly fall over from being taken off guard and landed on her desk. Blake closed her eyes and sighed; dusting off her shorts and sat back down as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked over at the two with their mouths hanging open, including the usually calm and collected heiress. However, it didn't last long before everyone turned back around and sweat dropped after realizing that yang probably did something stupid as usual because of the giant pout upon her face.

Oobleck turns back around to see the classroom normal as usual and continued talking at some unknown super-speed. Yang continued pouting while reading the note that Blake had oh so nicely passed to her.

_"That was for the terrible pun. And sure, I'd gladly go with you. What do you want to get?"_

Yang's face lit up and she wrote something before throwing it when Oobleck was facing away again. She noted that he tends to turn around a lot.

After class ended, Ruby walked up to her sister just as she had walked down from the steps.

"Hey Yang! What time after school do you want to go shopping?" Weiss and Blake stood next to each other watching the two sisters talk.

"Nice shot by the way." She commended, motioning her head towards Blake with her arms crossed so that Blake would know she was talking to her. Blake smiled slyly at the comment.

"Thanks," Yang smiled cheerfully at her sister.

"-Around five is good. That way we can all go eat soon as we meet up,"

"Great! That gives us some time then. Cya later sis!" Ruby linked arms with Weiss and the two turned around towards where they were heading.

"See you at 5 then," Weiss called to the two as Ruby waved off to Yang and Blake and headed off with her excited girlfriend. Blake arched one eyebrow at the two retreating girls.

"What did Ruby mean by that?" She questioned.

"Ohh...You'll see. Let's go," was Yang's only reply before they started walking out the other door which led them outside of the academy. It was complete silence as they walked until Blake broke it.

"Hey Yang?"

Yang looked over at her partner.

"Yeah?"

Blake looks over at her as well.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure! Ask away!" Yang replied with a care-free response. Blake hesitated.

"This morning...You seemed...Different. I was wondering if I've done anything wrong that might have upset you" Yang figured Blake would question her about this at some point, so she wasn't too surprised.

"What?! No! Not at all! I just had a lot on my mind is all. I'm not upset at you at all. Quite the opposite really,"

_"the opposite?"_ Blake noted. She couldn't help but wonder what Yang meant by that.

"A lot on your mind? Is there something wrong?" Her eyebrows rose and she turned her head towards Blake.

"Ah...I just kinda fell in love with someone I probably shouldn't have." Yang scratched the back of her head, with it also facing Blake as they walked. She smiled to ease the tension between the two of them. It wouldn't hurt to talk about it a little bit, right? After all, it might make Blake less suspicious.

Blake turned her head forward again and looked away. Her voice softened.

"Oh...What's he like?" For some reason, she felt dread in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she couldn't bear to look at Yang right now and plus her face suddenly felt stiff. Yang's smile turned sad

_ "'He'...? Well...I guess it can't be too unexpected. I do act more interested in guys, and even I thought I was straight until now. But Blake's the exception. The only one who interests me is her. I mean, how could someone _not_ fall head over heels for her? She's drop dead gorgeous! Not like I'd let anyone put their paws on her anyway...Especially a certain set of _monkey_ paws..." _She thought.

Her conniving grin came back again and she started listing Blake's traits.

"Weeelllll~ She-I mean, _he _is really smart. Not to mention gorgeous! He's really quiet and keeps to himself sometimes, but that's apart of who he is. He's got a glare that will give you goosebumps, and a gaze that will make your heart burst. When he's fighting, he's so cool that I just can't keep my eyes off of him. And his smile makes my heart beat so fast that I feel like I'm going to faint. I feel so comfortable with him. His laugh is like music to my ears and his humor makes me feel like I've been laughing for days. We're opposites, but I feel like I click better with him than anyone else in the world."

Blake listened and felt the dread in the pit of her stomach becoming heavier and heavier with each word Yang spoke about this person. She looked over and noticed the loving gaze in Yangs eyes. Yang was serious. These were her true feelings. She really was in love with this person, whoever this fortunate boy was.

"Blake?! What's wrong?!" She looked up at Yang and realized that they had stopped walking. She wondered what Yang meant until she realized that she could feel tears running down her face.

"H-Huh...? Wha? I...I don't know...Your words just really moved me I guess," She gave Yang a smile, and chuckled lightly to ease the tension. Her heart almost stopped when Yang gently wiped her tears away. She could feel her face get hot and put her head down again so Yang wouldn't see. Yang had given her such a gentle expression. One she had never seen before. She tried to calm down her heart as best she could before raising her head again.

"Oh...Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry like that. I couldn't help it when I started talking about them..."

"You don't have to be sorry! I can tell you really care about this person. Whoever it is, they're really lucky. Good luck Yang, you have my full support," Blake tried to add as much enthusiasm as she could, but her heart just seemed to not be into it. She felt like she was lying when she wished her good luck. When she said she'd give her full support. Blake had never felt this way before.

"Thanks Blake," the blonde smiled, but Blake could've sworn that Yang looked really sad for a split second. Maybe it was just her imagination. Yang turned around and looked up above them with a giant grin upon her face.

"Well, we're here! Let's get shopping!" Blake looked up at the store sign to see where they were.

She raised her eyebrow at the sign.

_"A swimsuit store? What are we doing here?" _She shrugged her shoulders and followed suit after her partner whom had already entered the store.

"Welcome! Feel free to look around. Please ask me if you need any assistance," the store clerk announced to the two girls.

"Thanks!" Yang said excitedly.

"How come we're at a swimsuit store?" Blake couldn't help but let her curiosity get to her as to why they were here.

"Oh! Well, you see, Ruby's birthday is coming up and she and I haven't been to a beach since we were little. I thought about bringing us all there for her birthday since its on a weekend." Yang turned to Blake with a sincere smile. Blake Smiled back. She could tell that Yang really cared a lot about her sister.

"Blake look over here! This ones really cute!" Yang linked arms with Blake and dragged her over to where the swimsuit was. The sudden contact with her blonde teammate caused her face to heat up again. She prayed that it would disappear by the time Yang looks over and sees it. Trying to get her mind off of Yang, she pushed her focus to the swimsuit that Yang was talking about. It was a two piece with black frills on the edges a red base with white roses all over it. She had to admit, it was good taste.

"This would be perfect for Ruby, don'tcha think?" Yang held it up and faced the now calm Blake with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, it'd suit her really well" The feline faunus smiled back at her partner. She was actually rather enjoying herself already.

Yang let go of Blake's arm, leaving the still air in its place. She missed Yang's warm touch as her arm now felt empty.

_"She's gone...If I did it again, would that be strange...?" _She contemplated to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted when Yang called out to her, while holding up another two-piece bathing suit. This one had black and yellow stripes with frills on the edges that faded from yellow to orange and back.

"This one's really cute! I'm gonna go try it on! Let me know what you think when I come out. You pick out one you like and try it on after me okay? We'll pick out Weiss's later," Yang called, now heading over towards the dressing room behind her.

Suddenly the realization of Yang being in a swimsuit hit her.

"_Oh no."_

**Chapter Three End**


End file.
